Scandalous
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Juvia just needed to make Gray see that it wasn't only a one-night stand. / AU Gruvia with hints of NaLu


This started with me who wanted to write a Gruvia AU while listening to music. The first image I had was Gray and Juvia grinding to the sound of "Scandalous" by Mis-Teeq (thus the title, and actually fit with the fic) and it gave that. I cannot explain my mind.

There is no lemon per se but some sexual scenes. You are warned!

I don't own Fairy Tail's character and blablabla.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Scandalous**

Juvia didn't feel like going out with Lucy. But she couldn't say no to her blonde friend, especially after she had actually wet their entire couch of tears and had gulp down all her chocolate ice cream.

Of course, she knew that her blonde friend simply wanted to change her mind of the depressing thoughts she was having since her bad breakup a month ago. Thus the crying and the ice cream.

Juvia could remember like it was yesterday her breakup with Boris. When they had started to date, Juvia had told him about her bad habits of being easily depressed (she had owned the "raining girl" nickname as long as she remembered) or the fact that she could get also easily a little (just a little!) jealous but he had all put them aside, telling her that it was the reason she was who she was.

But after a four months dating, he broke up, telling her ironically that she was too negative and too jealous.

She cried her eyes out for a week.

"Here's the place I told you about!" Lucy exclaimed, waking up Juvia from her negative thoughts.

Juvia raised an eyebrow as she read the neon sign "Fairy Tail". It seemed like any normal club to her.

"Hey Lucy!" The doorman exclaimed as he saw the blonde girl, making them pass in front of the waiting line. "Natsu's not in yet but I'll tell him you're there!" He added a wink as Lucy giggled.

"Thanks Max!"

"Your friend?"

Lucy nodded. "Juvia, this is Max, Max, Juvia."

Juvia did a small bow as he simply raised his hand in a "hi" gesture.

"Don't worry Juvia, you're going to love this place!" Max said as he winked at her as Juvia politely smiled.

Lucy and Max then said few others words and both girls then entered the club.

"As I told you last time, it's super hard to enter here! You have to know people! I'm so lucky I got to know Natsu!"

Natsu was Lucy's "denied" crush she had met three months ago. Juvia had yet to meet the guy but only by hearing her blonde friend talk about him, he seemed nice and so fitted for Lucy (although he seemed a bit _special_ by Lucy's stories).

Lucy kept telling her that he was only a friend and in no way a boyfriend material but Juvia knew better. She just hoped her friend would stop to be in denial and actually get with the guy.

"There are the girls!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling Juvia by the arm. "Hey girls!"

They all greeted back as Juvia scanned the table. She knew Levy, they had met as she went to the same university as Lucy and Juvia. After Lucy had meet her at Fairy Tail, they became pretty friendly discovering they were both majoring in literature in the same year which made her often eat with them. She then saw Erza, who was knew in the entire school to be the captain of the kendo team although she was a girl and a second year like them. She was somewhat a star at their university as she was known for her great sense of justice, studying in law. She didn't knew the last girl.

Sensing her questioning, Lucy said: "This is Cana. She's a year older, studying business in our university."

At her name cited, Cana raised a drink. "Come drink with us! Lucy told us about your breakup and there's nothing better then getting trashed in time of distress!" She then turned to call the waitress.

"I'm not sure that getting "trashed", as you say, is the best idea." Erza said, her tone disapproving.

"Or getting laid. Whatever suit your boat." Cana added as the waitress come to them and Erza rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Cana, stop ordering so much, I have other clients, you know." The waitress said as Juvia recognized her as the new raising singer/model Mirajane. She remembered how trilled Lucy had been when she had told her about her meeting with her idol as the singer was working as a waitress since her career wasn't establish yet.

Probably sensing the new eyes on her, Mirajane turned to Juvia and smiled. "Hi there! You must be Juvia! I'm so glad to finally meet you! Order whatever you want, it's on the house!"

Juvia, overwhelmed by the warm reception, merely nodded as she skimmed the drink menu. Then reminding that she knew nothing about drinks anyway, she simply said: "Whatever you recommend."

Mirajane smiled. "Roger! The usual for you, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded and Mirajane went back to the bar. Cana then pulled Juvia next to her and put an arm around her.

"So, tell me more about you." Cana said, making the blunette yelp.

"Cana! You're scaring her." Levy added.

"Why? I don't bite! Unless you wanna go kinky."

Juvia simply laughed. Hearing her laugh, all the other girls laughed without reservation.

Their drinks arrived and they all continued to chat animatedly. It was the first time for Juvia to actually feel comfortable with so many girls. Lucy had been her first real friend when she had started university and therefore knew little about girl complicity. She never knew it could feel so good.

"Guess who!"

Juvia turned to see a pink-haired man covering Lucy's eyes with his hands but it wasn't that that made Juvia stop breathing.

It was actually the drop-dead gorgeous godlike man behind the said pink-haired man that made Juvia thoughts short-circuited.

He was too handsome to be _real_.

"Natsu! Stop being an idiot!" Lucy exclaimed as she removed his hands from her face. He simply grinned back at her as he greeted everyone. His eyes then stopped to Juvia.

"Hey! You must be… um… what's the name again?" He asked the last part to Lucy.

"Juvia! I told you! I even texted you to tell you I would bring her." Lucy told him, offended.

"My bad!" He said cheekily. "I'm Natsu!" He said stretching his hand to her. It took few second for Juvia to actually understand and reached his hand for an handshake. She nodded at him but was still looking at the raven-haired godlike man behind him. The godlike then looked at her and their eyes locked for a moment.

Juvia felt chills of pleasure running in all her body, throwing her out of her comfort zone.

"Oh, and this bastard is Gray." He added, seeing where her eyes were looking at as the godlike, Gray-sama, Juvia decided to call him, turned back his attention to Natsu.

"Don't call me bastard, asshole."

"What did you say, clay princess?"

They both started to trow to each other random insults as they went to the bar.

"Ignore them. They are forever frenemies." Erza sighed.

Juvia barely registered that the scarlet-haired woman had talked as her eyes continued to follow her newfound interest.

"Looks like Juvia have Gray as her new target." Cana said, drinking more of her beer.

Hearing that, Juvia finally snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Oh. I like this color on your face." Cana added. "Gray is single. He's all yours, if you want." She then bent to add in her ear: "And he's big, if you know what I mean."

Juvia's blushed darken as she shot a mixed of outraged and shy look the her older woman next to her as Cana laughed so hard that she was almost crying. The other girls could almost guess what Cana had told to the now completely red Juvia.

"Don't worry, I only know because of his weird habit of randomly stripping. Especially drunk." Cana said once she calmed down.

"Why are you talking about me?" Gray said, a glass of beer in hand, as he sat next to Cana and Natsu next to Lucy.

"You heard "stripping" and you know it's about you? I guess you really have a problem." Lucy said, laughing.

"It's not a "problem". It's an habit." He barked back, somewhat sheepish.

Cana simply laughed, putting her arms around Juvia and Gray. "I feel like this night will be awesome!"

She then winked at Juvia, making the poor girl blush some more as her eyes still trailed Gray.

The evening continued as everyone drank more and chatted more. Juvia still couldn't stop watching the handsome raven-haired man.

At some point, Cana wasn't between them anymore (she had said she wanted to go to the washroom but as she went, she whispered "There's your chance!" in Juvia's ear) and Juvia actually get the courage to talk to him.

He was a year older than her and he was actually training to be a professional potter. It totally didn't go with his image but Juvia found it _adorable_.

She had the chance to say that she was studying second year in design in the Magnolia University.

Feeling the alcohol trough her veins, she felt a lot bolder than usual, skimming her fingers across his arm. Him too wasn't utterly sober as he was drinking his sixth or seventh beer, his arm resting around Juvia shoulders.

Hearing a song she liked, Juvia said in a sultry voice she didn't know she owned: "Wanna dance?"

He simply got up, pulling up Juvia and dragging her to the dance floor. Juvia last sane thoughts tried to look for Lucy but the blunette couldn't find her friend. She then felt strong arms encircle her hips which made her look into deep dark eyes and all coherent thoughts went out by the window.

They danced closed, her arms around his neck, grindding at the sound of music, the smell of heat and sex surrounding them.

Juvia had never felt so sexy before. As she turned her back to him, his hands still her hips, her arms covering his, she ground him and heard his low moans in her ear. He then turned her head to kiss her slowly, still on the rhythm of the music. Juvia turned back to face him as the kissed became more urgent, her hands clinging to his shirt, his hands grasping her ass.

A part of her mind was telling her to stop, even if he was godlike good-looking and seemed nice, this could finish badly. Yet, she only wanted to feel what this mysterious stranger could give her. She had never felt so attracted to a man before. Even with her tendency to fall at first sight, she had never felt such a magnetism to someone. This could only be a good sign, Juvia thought.

Before she knew it, they were out of the club and to what Juvia could presume to be his apartment. She couldn't even understand when she got there, or when she got naked, but all that matters was him pounding her like there was no tomorrow, bitting and licking every piece of skin that was at proximity, sending her to an overwhelming orgasm.

She had never had such a mind-blowing sex, was the first thought that came the next morning, accompanied with an headache.

She was surprised she actually reminded so vividly what had happen last night. She was rarely the type to forget but with everything she had drank, and even if some part were blurry, she still pretty much had a good grasp of it.

She looked at the man sleeping next to her and still couldn't compute how someone could be this _gorgeous_. The covers were barely covering the essential, letting pretty much everything to Juvia prying eyes, and she couldn't believe the body he had. Body that last night had made her scream in pure ecstasy.

Juvia blushed to her own thoughts.

She then heard him groan as he seemed to wake up. She slightly panicked, as she didn't know what she was supposed to do next. She had sex before, simply never with a stranger.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her, seeming to be confused. She blushed.

"You… Lucy's friend, right? … Juvia?"

Juvia was delighted that he remembered her name and nodded feverishly.

He looked at her oddly and got up, not caring that he was in his birthday suit, and went to the next room.

She was still loss on what to do and decided to actually get dress. Finding her clothes had seemed more difficult then planned as she only found her panties in the room.

He came back to the room with a glass of water and what seemed to be her clothes in his hands.

He blushed a little as he saw that she wearing nothing but panties and threw her clothes at her.

She said a shy thanks as she gave her back to him to put back her bra and the simple blue dress she had decided to wear last night.

He then gave her the glass of water. "You might need it with all the alcohol you drank."

He was being nice. She thanked him again and drank the water in few gulps, realizing that she was indeed thirsty.

They stayed there for a couple of awkward minutes, both waiting for the other to say something.

"You can go now." Gray finished by say.

"Oh." was Juvia's simple response. He guided her by the door and went she was out, she opened her mouth to say something, what she didn't know but she needed to say something but he had already closed the door.

She blinked, perplexed, and stayed there a few moments before she sighed and went toward her dorm. Realizing they were simply two blocks further than the club, she easily found her way to the train station.

It only on the train she realized she hadn't thought about Boris all night long.

* * *

"So, let me get that clear, because you never felt attracted to a man like this before and because you didn't think of your bastard of ex…"

"And because he's so good-looking." Juvia interrupted.

"And because he's so good-looking…" Lucy repeated.

"And because it was a mind-blowing sex." Juvia added.

"And because it was a mind-blowing sex, he's the man of your life?" Lucy repeated again for the second time of the evening.

"Yes." Juvia said, giggling, as she reached for another slice of pizza. Lucy had arrived the dorm room she was sharing with her blue-haired friend to find her not only excited but giggling like a batshit high school girl who had a crush. Which was probably the best description of Juvia right now. They had ordered pizza for Juvia to calmly tell her what had happened.

"Juvia, it makes no sense! You don't even know the guy!" Lucy exclaimed, exasperated.

"You know him! He's not a complete stranger!" Juvia retorted.

"Yes, but it was still a one-night stand. And I don't think Gray see it in any other way than a one-night stand!"

"Juvia just need to make Gray-sama see that it wasn't only a one-night stand." Juvia responded calmly.

Lucy massaged her temples as she felt an headache coming. She was starting to regret leaving her friend with the raven-haired boy. She thought it would've been a good distraction for Juvia but she never would have thought to this extent. She couldn't even explain the "-sama".

She knew that Juvia had tendencies to fall in love at first sight. She had told the blonde all her stories about her exes and had seen her the first weeks with Boris but this one was extreme.

"Don't worry." Juvia said, sensing the distress her friend was feeling. "Juvia won't regret anything. Juvia really have a feeling that Gray-sama is the one. It's only a matter to see if this feeling is wrong or right."

Lucy knew her friend was stubborn and that she wouldn't be able to change her mind. She could only hope that it would end well.

* * *

Gray was despising the look on Cana's face.

"So?" Her grin was so large he could almost swear it would break her face.

"So what?" He asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Juvia."

"What?"

"How was Juvia?"

"How do _you_ know?" He asked, somewhat flustered that she knew.

"Please. I saw you guys all over each other on the dance floor and then you disappeared. I didn't think you would close the deal so fast!" She smirked at him.

"Whatever. It was a one night thing anyway." He said, trying to sound evasive.

"Oh."

Gray raised an eyebrow again. "What does this "oh" means?"

"I just don't think Juvia is a "one-night" material. She'll be back for you."

Gray didn't respond, he only looked at his friend skeptically.

"It's written in the cards." Cana responded showing the tarot card "The Lovers".

Gray preferred ignoring her.

* * *

Indeed, Gray felt _followed_. He turned again but saw nothing unusual in his everyday scenery. He continued his way to his work and turned again.

This time, he saw a familiar blunette yelp in surprise and hide behind the closest street pole.

"Could you please stop following me?" He asked as Juvia reluctantly went out of her hiding spot.

"Hi Gray-sama." She offered softly, blushing deeply.

"What are you doing?" He asked roughly, regretting after seeing her sad look as she looked at the ground.

"Um… Juvia simply wanted to see Gray-sama and before she knew it she had followed you and…" She played with the handles of the bags she had in her hands, uncomfortable.

"But you did that Monday too."

Juvia simply blushed and didn't look back at him. "Juvia doesn't have classes and didn't work on Monday and Juvia only have classes in the afternoon on Wednesdays, that's why she thought she could come and see Gray-sama… And Juvia couldn't find the courage to talk to you Monday so…"

Some part of Gray couldn't help but find the girl adorable. Creepy but adorable.

"Then come and talk to me. Don't stalk. It's creepy." He simply said, resigning on the fact that she had a crush on him and that he shouldn't be a total asshole about it. Especially knowing the girls liked her and would come and bite his ass if he did anything to her. Well, anything more that he had already did.

Juvia lighted up to this, looking at him with a big smile. "Here, Juvia made a lunch." She said as she gave him the pale gray bag she had in her hands.

Gray just couldn't say no to food.

* * *

"Could you please tell your girl to tell her friend to stop following me?" Gray asked Natsu the minute he entered the pink-haired man's apartment.

Natsu laughed at him. "She's still following you? It's been what, two weeks? And Lucy's not my girl." He added the last part grimly. It's not that he didn't want Lucy to not be his girl.

Gray raised an eyebrow and responded: "Not yet." He didn't let Natsu respond as he continued: "I told her to stop the stalking but now she actually knows my work place! And come and wait by the window to see me as I work. And she glared at Ultear the first time she saw her! I had to tell Juvia that Ultear was only my pottery coach and boss before she would send her daggers or something."

Natsu was now rolling on the floor in laughter, almost crying.

"It's not funny."

"Dude, it's hilarious." Natsu replied as he was trying to calm down. "I can't believe she's _that_ after you."

Lucy had indeed told him about the "he's the one!" theory the blunette had said but he find it funnier to let Gray in his despair.

"What do I do now?" Gray exclaimed as he sat on Natsu's couch, taking the Xbox controller, pointing Natsu to turn on the machine. He then heard an annoyed "meow" and saw Natsu's cat, Happy, who didn't seem happy at all of being woken up. Gray told him a small "sorry".

"If you're not interested, keep away from her. Don't be mean but don't be nice either. She'll get tired." He responded as he opened the machine putting the newest Tekken. "Maybe."

As to tease him, Happy meowed.

Gray groaned.

* * *

Juvia was eager to arrive. It had been two full days since she hadn't seen her Gray-sama and she couldn't wait to see him. Especially with the finals coming up, she knew she would have less and less time to see him and thus better never leave him alone tonight.

The task was bigger then she thought as she arrived at Fairy Tail with Lucy. Gray had sat next to a boy she didn't know as they were talking animatedly. There was actually only two place left, one next to Erza, the complete other way of Gray and one next to Natsu who was in front of Gray. Knowing better than taking "Lucy's place", Juvia sadly sat next to Erza, resigning to her fate.

Contrary to what she would've thought, she enjoyed being next to the scarlet-haired woman. Erza and Juvia caught themselves talking about romance books and movies they had enjoyed, surprisingly having the same taste on the matter.

"But what was fun about "He's just not that into you" was the fact about the exceptions and the rules." Levy had said, joining their conversation about romantic comedies.

"The movie finished with both exceptions and rules so it's still hard at the end to know if the guy you like will be your exception or another rule." Erza continued.

"That, there's no movie to tell you. You never know." Levy sighed.

"Oh? Do I sense a guy problem, Levy?" Cana exclaimed, butting in their conversation.

"No!" Levy said in a blush. "Maybe."

"Is it the guy from your part-time job at the ironwork place?" Erza asked.

"You work with ironwork?" Juvia asked, surprised. You wouldn't think of small and cute Levy with iron.

"Yes. They needed a receptionist and I was looking for a job near my house. We actually had the worst first meeting I ever had with anyone but… Why am I telling this? There no way Gajeel sees me like that." Levy added with a sigh.

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia exclaimed rather loudly.

"You know Gajeel?" Both Levy and Natsu, from the other side of the table, said.

Juvia jumped in surprised, realizing that the whole table's attention, which meant also Gray's, were on her. She cleared her voice and said: "Yes. He's… a childhood friend?"

"Why you sound so unsure?" Natsu asked.

"Because if you know Gajeel-kun, he's so… hard to actually know what kind of relation you have with him. We always were somewhat stuck together since elementary school so Juvia thinks of him as a close friend but…" She sighed. "We less saw each other since Juvia entered university. Juvia is glad to know he's ok. It would actually be one less thing to think if Juvia knew he had a nice girlfriend with him." Juvia said the last part shyly looking at Levy who blushed. "But how Natsu-san knows Gajeel-kun?"

Natsu smiled to her this warm smile Lucy had so much talked about. "He's my cousin."

To that, Juvia laughed. "That explain a lot." When Natsu gave her a confuse look, she only smiled back at him. It explained a lot of random stories Gajeel had grumbled to her about an annoying hyperactive cousin.

It was funny how small the world was.

"And I just realized that we never got the chance to present each other." A new voice added behind her. Juvia turned to see the guy Gray was talking to earlier. "I'm Loke. To the service of all the beautiful girls I have the chance to lay my eyes on." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Careful Juvia, he's the definition of player." Lucy shouted playfully.

"Yeah, he flirted with all the girls on this table." Erza added.

"And more!" Mirajane exclaimed as she served everyone's drinks.

"I simply have the chance to be around so many pretty girls." Loke responded, winking at Juvia who blushed.

"Now, go away, Casanova." Mirajane said pushing him away to give Juvia a drink. "The name is "Blue Lagoon". When I think about you, I think about water so the color fits perfectly with you!" The waitress said with a smile.

"Juvia loves water! Thank you Mirajane-san!" Juvia responded feeling bubble of happiness busting in her chest.

"Only Mira is ok. Everyone calls me that!" Without more, Mirajane went to her other clients.

The random chat continued as Juvia felt really happy. She never had so many people around her and having fun. For most people on this table, it was the second meeting yet she felt so comfortable with everyone.

Juvia had also the chance to meet Elfman, Mirajane's little brother, with Evergreen, his fiancé. She had, by the same fact been invited to the said wedding even thought they hadn't decided on a date. She had exclaimed happily how she loved weddings while Lucy teased her to be an eternal romantic.

And the flow continued like that. The only bad thing about the evening was that she had no chance to talk with Gray. As she was starting her third drink ("Porn star" Mirajane had told with a wink. Juvia had no idea how she was supposed to register this information) she started to walk around in the club, trying to find her potential man of her life. She finally found him, still talking with Loke. Not wanting to disturb the two men, she turn around to find back one of the girls but Loke saw her first.

"Juvia! Come here!" He told her which she simply complied. Loke put an arm around her shoulder, making her blush as she looked at Gray, slightly alarmed. "So, tell me what you find so interesting in Gray."

Juvia blushed intensified as she stuttered incoherent words.

Loke wholly laughed as he whispered in her ear: "If you get tired of him, you can still come and see me. I'm sure I'm better in bed."

Juvia wanted to retort but he kissed her cheek and left patting Gray's shoulder in a playful manner.

Juvia didn't know if she should've feel offend or laugh at it. "What was that about?" She finished by ask.

"Ignore him. He likes to put trouble where he goes." Gray responded, shrugging.

The blunette didn't want to think more about the orange-haired man and just focus on the man in front of her.

He was as handsome as her memories were retelling her. Even more. Thinking back on their torrid night they had passed three weeks ago, she couldn't help but blush, and get closer to him.

She was aching for his touches more than ever and she blamed it on the alcohol.

They started a random talk about their everyday life, as her hand was brushing his arm.

"Juvia…" He simply said, seeming less intoxicated than last time.

"Hum?" She simply said in a small voice, looking at his dark eyes, wondering if he could see how much she wanted him.

Gray didn't respond as he gulped down his beer. He didn't make her stop her small touches though.

Drunk as she was, she didn't remember how she got in his apartment, she only knew that he hadn't removed her white polka-dotted blue dress as he fucked her up the wall, not even getting toward the bedroom. The kisses were hungry and ardent, as if he had been waiting for this long ago. Her hands was up to his raven locks, rubbing and tugging every now and then.

He grazed her neck with his teeth as she felt so close… But this didn't seem enough for him as he finally went toward the bedroom, put her on the bed and removed her dress and bra in a suave movement. The last thing she saw as he rode her to an orgasm, was his lust lid dark eyes as she screamed his name.

* * *

Gray felt somewhat anxious. He had been four days since he hadn't saw the blunette following him. He should be happy about it but not seeing her made him wonder if she was sick or something.

He didn't want to ask anyone as he knew he would get tease about it. It's not that he liked her or anything. The sex was good and as she a little creepy, she was nice and pretty and her legs were to die for (especially when they were around his hips), but to say that he was in love was a tad extreme.

In the single month he had knew the girl, it was the first time he wouldn't see her in such a long time. Not that 4 days were long but she seemed freaking out if she didn't see him at least every two days.

The last time he had actually seen her was at a the club, when only "the usual", as they liked to call themselves, had done a supper for Erza's birthday. But then she didn't come talk to him as she was always talking with one of the girls.

The last time they had talked, and it was really no talk per se, was the next morning after the second time they slept together. His behavior hadn't change much from the first time as he politely told her to go. Gray who had told himself to not touch her again had been weak to her drunken actions. She became so much bolder when under the influence of alcohol.

His anxiousness didn't pass unnoticed to Ultear as she told him: "Where's your attractive stalker?"

Gray didn't mind her as he concentrate his mind on his new pottery instead on a certain blunette.

"It's been awhile since we didn't saw her. I wonder what happen! Maybe she got tired of you!" Ultear laughed her "evil laugh", as Gray liked to describe it and did as if he didn't hear her.

Maybe that was it. The girl was simply tired of him. He should feel relieved.

Yet, he felt dejected.

The day finished and Gray went back home finding his pink-haired "friend" playing on his playstation.

"How did you got in?"

"Window." He responded as it was the most normal thing in the world.

Gray didn't ask for more. He knew Natsu was more of a monkey than a human.

"Where's Lucy? You're usually with her those days." He asked as he took a bottle of water from the kitchen and sat next to his friend.

"Finals. She ordered me to get out of her way for the next two weeks. You should've seen their room, it was full of book _everywhere_."

Of course, university! Gray felt stupid to not have thought about it earlier. That's why she wasn't around. She was studying for her finals.

"Why you look so happy suddenly?" Natsu asked and Gray realized that he was smirking.

He frowned. Why was he happy? He should be happy she would lose interest, not that she might only be busy.

"I'm happy to kick your ass in Street Fighter." He responded, taking the other remote, pushing his thoughts out of his head.

"Tch. You wish. Bring it on, clay princess!"

* * *

Juvia's legs were bringing her before her brain could understand where she was going. She was yearning to see Gray. It had been exactly 16 days, 17 hours, 4 minutes and 56 seconds since the last time she had seen him.

She had just finished her last exam and she knew he was probably still at the pottery. Arriving to destination, she didn't enter by the front door where the shop was. She knowingly went behind, where she knew the workshop was, and peeked by the window. There he was, in his beautiful glory, only wearing a wife-beater and jeans, frowning in concentration as he was trying to make his piece.

He was _beautiful_.

"Hey there!"

Juvia jumped, as she turned to see Ultear. She smiled shyly, blushing over the fact that she had been caught, and said a small "Hi".

"It's been awhile seen I saw you!"

"Juvia had finals in university…" She started, still uncomfortable.

"Ah. I know what you mean. Meredy have been complaining about hers… Well, she's still in high school."

Juvia, nodded. Meredy was Ultear's cousin to whom Juvia had been somewhat close of when the younger girl had told her she was cheering for her, especially since it meant Gray wouldn't "steal" Ultear from her.

"Gray is about to finish. I'll tell him you there." Ultear said, waking Juvia from her reverie.

"No need! Juvia doesn't want to bother him…" She said fiercely shaking her head.

"Too late for that."

Juvia gasped. It had been 16 days, 17 hours, 9 minutes and 48 seconds since she had heard his voice.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry for bothering you! Juvia just finished her last exam and wanted to see Gray-sama since its been 16 days, 17 hours, 9… no, now 10 minutes that she had last seen you and…" Her stomach growled loudly and her blush deepen. She looked at the ground. She was being _ridiculous_.

"She didn't even eat before coming to see you! You should treat her for supper." Ultear said in a laugh.

Gray glared the older woman. "Meredy is looking for you." He simply respond.

"Then I'll go! Glad to see you Juvia!" Without more, the raven-haired woman went back inside.

Juvia didn't dare to look at him. She was waiting for him to tell her to go. She shouldn't be sad. They weren't a couple or anything. He was already being nice enough to tolerate her. He was probably somewhat attract to her physically with nothing more.

"What are you waiting for?"

She shot a look at him, surprised. He was all dress up and seem to ready to go. She tilted her head, confused.

"Restaurant. I know a small place." He said not looking at her as he went toward the street.

Juvia was frozen on the spot. He was actually inviting her. She had a date. A date with Gray. A date with the godlike handsome, nice, strong, fierce Gray. A date with her Gray-sama.

She tried to not cry of happiness as she followed him.

* * *

"To the end of finals, cheers!" The girls raised their shooters to then drink it in a gulp.

"It's finally over!" Lucy cheered.

"This year was the worst! But at least I have one last to go!" Cana exclaimed.

"Lucky you! We still have two more to go!" Levy responded.

"Whatever girls! We have two months and a half of freedom!" Lucy happily said.

Juvia only beamed at her. After her date (Gray had told her it wasn't a date, simply a dinner between two friends but Juvia liked to call it a date in her mind) yesterday, she had been on cloud number nine. They had a simple chat, Juvia had ranted about her creation classes and how she had to do either pottery either sculpture for her class next year. She had told him about her interest in pottery and he had, _voluntary_, told her that he could help her if she needed.

He had walked her back to the station and had been all gentlemanly. She had squealed so hard entering her dorm room that she had woke up Lucy.

The girls ordered other drinks ("Let's get all smashed to celebrate!" Cana had shouted.) when the guys arrived together, stating they had been doing a Street Fighter tournament after Natsu had claimed he was the Street Fighter king.

Seeing Gray, she smiled at him and directly went to see him, trying hard to not hug him and never let go.

The night passed without any incident, Juvia even going back home alone as Lucy had disappear with Natsu. If she didn't knew better, she would swear they were sleeping together.

Arriving at her dorm, she opened her cellphone to see her newly added contact. "Gray-sama *heart*" she had written.

They exchange numbers as she was going out Fairy Tail. "So you stop peeking by the window." He had told her.

She giggled alone as she threw herself on her bed.

It felt good to be in love.

* * *

"Do you think they'll finish together?" Lucy asked randomly to Natsu as they were sitting on swings in the park near Fairy Tail.

"Who?"

"Juvia and Gray. She's happier these days. She's less negative, she smiles a lot more than before. A lot more than when she was with her ex… It almost make me want to believe that Gray is meant for her. I really want to believe so if it means for her to be so happy." She swung as she looked at the stars.

"Gray's been less grumpy so I guess it's because of her. Only time will tell us."

She looked at her friend who shot her his best grin, the one she loved so much.

"Yeah, only time will tell us."

* * *

A month had passed since the beginning of the summer vacation. Juvia started to pass more and more time with the Fairy Tail group. They were so fun. They had gone to the beach (where she had totally ogled Gray's torso to get a "But you've seen everything!" by Cana), went shopping more time that they should've and of course pass time at Fairy Tail.

But sadly, she had no chance to be alone with Gray. Knowing it was his day off (she had asked Meredy), she decided to do an unannounced trip to his apartment.

Ringing the bell, Juvia looked back at her look. She was wearing a simple frilly black skirt and a striped blue t-shirt that had a decent low-cut neckline. Lucy had told her she looked gorgeous. She hoped Gray would think the same.

The door opened leaving Juvia's view on a completely naked Gray.

"Juvia?" He said groggily. He seemed like he had just woke up.

She tried to not stare at his naked body. "Um… Juvia heard you weren't doing nothing today and so Juvia came…"

"That's why I gave you my number. So you could call or text before coming, you know."

Juvia pouted. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Or maybe he had another woman with him! That's why he was naked and…

"Enter. I'll get dress and we can do whatever you had planned." He said, interrupting her thoughts as he went toward his room.

Flabbergasted, she entered and closed the door behind her. She blushed looking at the wall he had pounded her months ago.

She sat on the couch. It made her think that it been a little less than two months since they had sex. Not that it was a bad thing, she'd like to think that they were taking things slow now but another part wanted so much to have his naked body pressed against hers.

"What you had in mind?" He asked her as he came back, wearing a simple gray t-shirt with a black long shorts. Did she ever said he was drop-dead gorgeous?

She blushed as she remembered her previous thoughts but realized he probably only meant for the day. "Juvia didn't have anything precise in mind. Juvia simply wanted to see Gray-sama." She smiled at him and she could almost guarantee that he had blushed.

"Then let's walk around and find something to do."

Juvia smiled.

The day passed peacefully has they simply walked around, ate at a café, and went to an arcade. Going out of the arcade, Gray softly chuckling at her after she had terribly lost to a fighting game, the couple heard someone calling Gray.

"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Gray responded, somewhat grumpy.

"Came to see Ultear. She told me you're working for her now." The man called Lyon replied.

"Yeah. I heard you're working for a big company."

"Yes."

The tension was palpable as both men glared at each other.

"Hum…" Juvia said, trying to get Gray's attention.

"What a lovely companion you have!" Lyon said, taking Juvia's hand and kissing the hand's back, making Juvia blush.

Gray growled as he said: "Juvia, this is Lyon. He's like… the brother I never wanted to have." As he said so, he put his arm around Juvia's waist. Juvia jumped as she felt his arm and blushed even more.

Lyon raised an eyebrow at Gray, who was still glaring at him, as he let go of Juvia's hand. He then turned his attention to Juvia. "Glad to meet you Juvia. I don't what you find in Gray but…" He simply shrugged. "I would love to chat more but I have to go. See you sometime soon, Juvia. Take care of her, Gray!" He glared some more at Gray and went his way.

The couple didn't move before Lyon was actually out of their vision.

"I'm sorry for Lyon. He is such… an annoyance." Gray finished by say, dropping his arm to his side.

Juvia felt somewhat empty now that Gray gave back a distance. But she felt an immense happiness over the fact that he had been somewhat protective (even jealous!) over her.

Juvia simply shook her head. "Juvia is happy to meet someone important in Gray-sama's life."

Gray grumbled, mentioning that "Lyon is not that important" and he started to walk.

She decided that the happy feeling was the most important one as she followed him. It meant that Gray thought about her a little more than just a friend.

* * *

Gray felt confused. After the date with Juvia (even if he wanted to denied, he knew that it was a date), they both had arrived to Fairy Tail together (which cause a lot of teasing to both of them) and he couldn't help but recall the event with Lyon.

Such back luck to have encounter him on his day off. He probably went to show off his new design to Ultear. Fucking bastard.

Since Ur, their master who had showed Lyon and Gray the "magic" of pottery, had passed away, Lyon was convinced to get better then Ultear, Ur's daughter. Maybe since he never had the chance to get better than their master...

He sighed as he asked Juvia what she wanted to drink. She asked for a "Kiss on the lips" (Fucking drinks with their fucking double meanings) and he went to counter to ask for it.

He actually didn't want to deal with the girls, especially Cana, and their "I-know-something-happened!" smiles.

As he was waiting, a random girl who he knew noting about came to him. She was flirting. Few months earlier, he might would've flirt back (she was pretty and her cleavage was more than generous) but the thought of a certain blunette made him immune to this beautiful stranger.

Said blunette appeared from nowhere, taking his hand in hers and pressing herself to him (he could only feel her breasts on his arm) as she said "Gray-sama, our drinks are not ready yet?"

She glared at the stranger with a look that clearly said: "Back off bitch, he's MINE."

The stranger didn't need to be told twice as she politely excused herself and went back to probably find a new target.

Realizing her actions, she quickly pulled back, seeming embarrassed by the way she acted. She said a soft sorry as the barman gave them their drinks.

Gray realized that something was wrong with him. The way she had act had actually turned him on. She had been so hot and so feisty.

If it wasn't that the others were probably watching, he would've kiss her at that moment. It didn't help that he was dying to get her naked by the minute she walked by his door earlier today. He damned the fact that she was showing a little more skin those days.

Instead, he gave her her drink and smirked.

"That was hot." He simply told in her ear and by the look he received, she probably wondered if she had heard right.

Gray wondered if he was actually falling for her.

* * *

This time, Juvia was actually sober enough to remember the heated kiss in the club, the way he looked at her, clearly asking with his dark eyes if it was ok to go to his apartment, the sexual tension as they walked toward his place, and the fact that the minute he close the door behind them, his hands were already under her shirt.

She remembered the way he pleasured her with his hands, the way she asked to pleasure him and the low grunt he gave as she did so. She also clearly remembered the way he whispered her name, his hands in her hair as he came in her mouth. She remembered his chuckles as he said sorry when he saw her disgusted look and the way she, unsexily, spit the liquid out of her mouth.

She remembered the ravishing kiss that continued as they went in the bedroom. The touches, the kisses, the bites, the force, the passion, the lust, the need, she remembered everything.

It wasn't the most tender sex they had, as it was as animalistic as before, but there was something more. She just wasn't sure what.

Juvia woke up the next morning happy and fulfilled. She looked at the godlike man next to her, who seemed to have reject every form of covers. She smiled as she had an urge to kiss him. Not yet, she thought, they weren't there. Yet.

He opened his eyes slowly and Juvia could swear that she saw a faint smile on his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey." She responded back, still fighting the urge to kiss him.

They stayed a moment like this, looking at each other, searching for words they probably didn't need to say.

Their stomachs growled in unison and they laughed.

"You wanna go grab a bite?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

She let a thrill squeal which makes him snickered. She kissed him on a whim just to show how happy she was.

Before he had the time to react, she was on her feet and said: "I'll take a quick shower then!"

She didn't bother look for her clothes in the room, knowing that he had removed them by the door. She took them fast and ran to the bathroom. She left the door open, just in case.

As the shower started to run, Juvia heard the door open.

It's useless to say that the shower was everything but quick.

* * *

"And then, since Gray-sama had nothing in his fridge, we went to a café near his house. And we meet Erza-san who had this "I-know-something-happen" look. And then, the three of us talked and Erza-san said that we looked like a couple. Juvia was so happy! But then, Gray-sama responded NOTHING! Can you imagine? Usually he would brush it off, stating that we are only friends but instead he said nothing! Juvia is sure that it's matter of a time before it's official. Can you imagine, Lucy-san?"

Juvia took back her breath as she had just did a five minutes monologue about the event that had happen last night and the following morning. She then remarked the lack of respond of her roommate.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Yeah, it's incredible. Congrats, Juvia!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Lucy-san? What's wrong?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"It's nothing serious, Juvia. Don't mind me. I'm so happy for you and Gray." She said, forcing a smile.

"Lucy-san…" The blunette sat next to her, on her friend's bed. "Even if I'm happy, even if I'm sad, even if I'm angry, whatever happens, you can still talk to me. We friends right? And Lucy-san did so much for Juvia when she was in distress, it's only natural for Juvia to be there for Lucy-san too."

To those words, Lucy started to cry and Juvia took her friend in her arms.

"I had a fight with Natsu." She softly said as her sobs calmed down. "It's stupid, really. I was just being a bitch. But now he won't talk to me anymore and I don't know what to do!"

Juvia was lost of words and simply hugged her friend tighter.

* * *

"If you're going to sulk all day long, then just respond your fucking phone." Gray growled as his friend was still squatting his apartment, trying to find a game to play.

"I'm not sulking." He responded sullen, deciding on another shooting game.

Gray sighed. He had received a text from Juvia telling about Lucy's sadness and how she wanted to be a good friend for her (with a bunch of emoticons and hearts and "I'll miss you"s that Gray decided to ignore altogether). He had replied simply to take care of her.

Seeing Natsu's nasty mood, he could only guess how big their fight was this time. Not that his frienemy had said something about it. Gray could only guess that the years together had made them somewhat aware of what the other was feeling.

And with all that, he hadn't seen Juvia.

Gray knew he was falling for the girl. Not that he had said anything to anyone, even less to the principal interested. There was something in the way she spoke, the way she looked at him, the way she was somewhat shy and bashful yet so hot in bed. And he knew she took care of her friends, a quality he had always liked.

He thought about Cana, how she had said it was "in the cards".

He might start to believe to tarot.

"Dude, that expression is gross."

"Shut up fire-head. Get ready to get exploded."

* * *

The last week had been tough for Lucy as Natsu continued to ignore her calls. Juvia was doing her best to be a good friend and had stayed with her.

Saturday night, exactly a week after their fight, the Fairy Tail girls had all showed up unexpectedly and had told Lucy to come to Fairy Tail. Lucy had said no, she couldn't see Natsu if they didn't make up. But the girls had told her to ignore him and to have fun anyway.

She gave up and followed the girls as the pampered her up. Once arrived at Fairy Tail, Natsu was with Lisanna, Mirajane's baby sister. Juvia had heard recently about Lisanna, who had went in France to study. Seeing how close Lisanna was of Natsu, Juvia could pretty much guess what happened.

Jealousy.

It got confirm when Gray told her that Natsu and Lisanna used to date back in high school. Juvia glanced at her friend who seem to have fun, laughing heartily with Levy and Erza.

She then concentrated on Gray, who seemed a tad flirtier with her, which made her all fuzzy inside. She didn't know if it was a good or bad sign but she liked to think it was good.

Especially when he brushed his lips with hers when he was sure no one was looking.

Their chat continued till she saw for the corner of her eye an upset Lucy going toward the exit. She excused herself and ran after her friend.

As she went out, she lost the sight of the blonde. When she finally saw her, she had been accosted by some guy.

Going closer she recognized him and gasped: "Boris?" She had totally forgot about her ex.

"Hey Juvia. Looking good." He said, eyeing her in a disgusting manner. "You never wore those kind of clothes when we were together."

Juvia looked down at her simple short blue flowery dress. It's true that she rarely showed much skin before. Gray had gave her some courage to wear more revealing clothes and the girls kept telling her how gorgeous she looked.

She shrugged. She didn't feel like talking to this man. Why was she even attracted to him before?

"Looks like being friend with this ho finally gave effect." He added, pointing Lucy who was on the verge of tears.

Those kind of insults never hurt her before. Why she was so sensible about it now? Juvia was lost. Where was the strong and prideful Lucy?

"I mean, she was always showing off the goods I always wondered about her, you know." He said more to his snickering friends. "Well, a whore is a whore whatever…"

He didn't finished his sentence that Juvia had punched him. She had never felt so angry at someone before. She wanted to destroy the man in front of her.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed and Juvia punched him again.

"You can say anything you want about Juvia, but if you dare to say something bad and wrong about Lucy-san, I'm going to fucking kill you."

She was about to launch another punch when she got stopped by Lucy.

"Stop Juvia, he's not even worth it." She said with a genuine smile.

She pulled the blunette farther, leaving the man and his friends utterly shocked, near a park, a block afar from Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said. "I should've stand up for myself… I…"

"It's ok. Rely on Juvia once in a while. Juvia cannot do much but…"

"Don't say that! Really… Thank you!" The blonde hugged tightly her friend as both girls started crying.

Juvia then saw a flash of pink by the corner of her eye. Her vision blurred by the tears, she blinked a few times to recognize Natsu and Gray who was few meters behind his friend.

"Lucy…" Natsu started as the girls broke their hug.

"Natsu…" Lucy didn't say more and Juvia took the cue to go.

She gave a thumb up and a warm smile to Lucy as she went to meet up Gray.

"You did great. Really fierce." He told her.

Her eyes winded as she realized what he meant. "Y-y-you…" She stuttered as she was unable to finished her sentence.

"Saw everything. Damn yeah. I didn't know my girl was that fierce." He said with a smirk.

She blushed every shade of red her face could became. Juvia then realized what Gray had said.

"Your girl?" She asked, looking up at him. "Juvia is… your girl?"

This time, she was sure of the blush painting Gray's cheeks. He simply kissed her, his full kiss passionate and lustful, but now full of new promises.

"Come on." He said as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her toward his apartment.

Juvia glanced back to see Lucy getting hugged by Natsu and smiled. She didn't have to worry about her friend and could concentrate her thoughts on her Gray-sama.

Their fifth time was the most tender sex they had never had.

And when Juvia woke up, his arm was securely around her waist.

Juvia giggled.

It felt good.

"I knew I was right."

**The End.**

* * *

I love Juvia. The character on itself as so many things you can do with! (And she's a fangirl which I adore!) I also love how Juvia is vocal about her feelings compare to Gray who has everything in his head and doesn't say much.

I actually have a lot of ideas for this universe I created but right now I'm working on the Natsu/Lucy side of this story which will be post in a couple of days, please check it out if you enjoy this couple too!

Reviews, please?


End file.
